The Walking Dead Season 4 (with telltale characters)
by Guest 1 Rew
Summary: Months and months without a major attack, but something even deadlier comes.
1. Chapter 1 30 days without an accident

**High everyone I'm back and also Happy Birthday to JLOGOfilmsgame, as a birthday present I give you the first episode of "THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 4 (With Tell Tale Characters). any way have an awesome birthday and review my stories soon. Also I want to point out that clementine is not wearing the red sweatshirt anymore she gave it to Judith and upgraded to the clothing that she wears in season 2 of the walking dead. Purple shirt with a long sleeve striped shirt under it and brown jeans, and the hat of course. Clementine has grown close to Carl but not in a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of way (At least not yet). Rick and Lee have a strong friendship and consider themselves equals.**

**(In the Prison, Half a year Later)**

Lee was in his bed in a cell just waking up, Carley was sleeping right by him with her arm across his chest. he gets up and looks at his watch, he gets dressed and lets Carley sleep, he kisses her on the head and heads out the cell. he walks to Clementines cell and sees her sleeping on the top bunk with her book "Charlotte's Web" open. Lee found it for her for her birthday in a abandoned library. He heads outside and sees Rick heading out to the fields. "Hey Rick" Lee said. "Hey Lee". Rick said. they both go to the barrel and splash there faces with water and head down to the fields. "So hows Judith and Carl"? Lee said. "Good, I Appreciate Clementine giving Judith the sweater, shes still to young to fit into it but she will, Hows Clementine?" Rick said, "Shes okay to, she probably stayed up all night reading that book I gave her for her birthday, but I'm glad she still likes reading". Lee said. "Carl reads comics all night". Rick said. they both laughed a little and started tending the crops. Rick had a pair of earphones listening to music, Lee was on the other side watering. Rick hits something as he was digging, he picks up a gun from the ground, he takes one of his earphones out and sees a walker with bloody eyes outside the fence. he puts the earphone back on and tosses the gun into the wheel barrel and continues digging.

**(Intro)**

Later that Morning or early Afternoon Rick was checking out the pigs, Carl comes down the road, "You didn't wake me up'. Carl said. "well that's because i knew you were reading comics all night with a flashlight'. Rick said. They both look at one of the Pigs. "Whats up with Violet?" Carl said. "Carl I told you not to name them, there not piglets anymore, there food". Rick said. "Clementine calls her Wilbur". Carl said. "Wilbur?" Rick said. "Yeah its the main character in her book, It's a pig, she didn't find out it was a girl pig until later, but she decided to keep the name anyway". Carl said. "I don't know what going on with her, could be sick or could be nothing...Feel better Violet... or Wilbur". Rick said. Rick smiles at Carl. "Come on lets get to it". Rick said. They both walk away to do their jobs.


	2. Chapter 3 30dayswithout an accident pt2

**Enjoy**

Daryl and Kenny were heading towards Carol she was cooking some deer and fish. everyone was greeting them. "smells Good" Daryl said. "Just so you know I liked you first". Carol said to Daryl. "Stop". Daryl said. "The fish looks pretty well done". Kenny said taking a piece. "You know Rick and Lee Brought a lot of them too". Daryl said. "Not Recently, give the strangers sanctuary, keeping people fed your gonna have to learn to live with the love". Carol said. "Right" Daryl said. "I need to show you two something, Patrick, Ben could you guys take over?" Carol, said. "Yes ma'am" Patrick said. "Okay". Ben said. "Uh Mr. Dixon, Kenny I just wanted to thank you two for bringing that deer and those fish yesterday, it was a real treat, and I would be Honored to shake both of your hands". Patrick said. Daryl and Kenny give Patrick a Handshake and they go on to what Carol wanted to show them.

* * *

Karen and of bunch of others started taking out walkers at the fences. "About today, I don't, know if were going to have a lot of people for the run." Carol said. "The thing is we had a pretty big build up over night, dozens more towards tower three, its getting bad as last month". Carol said. "Yeah this looks like a huge shit pile". Kenny said. "The more of us in there the more we'll drive out'. Daryl said. "Its manageable but unless we get ahead of it, not for long". carol said. They walk back and continue what there doing.

* * *

sometime later Daryl, Kenny and kid name Zach were preparing for the run, a Guy named Bob wanted to earn his keep and he joins to. Hershel shows Rick and Lee about how to plant certain plants. They hear a couple of whistles outside the fence. "Lets go". Rick said. Carl, Clementine, Rick and Lee prepare to open the gate to let Michonne and Molly in. "Glad to see you both". rick said. "Good to see you guys". Michonne said. "Hey Carl look what we found for you". Molly said. They both take out an issue of comics. "No way, awesome Thank you". Carl said to both of them. "I use to collect comics for my sister all the time". Molly said. "You get to read them when your done". Michonne said. Carl walks off with Clementine showing her the comics. "And I found this". Michonne said. She gives rick a shaver. "your fleas are losing the war". Michonne said. "Thanks, my beard needs a good shaving but not to much". Lee said. "Are you two going to stay a little while". Rick said. "Just a little while". Michonne said. Daryl and everyone that was going on the run were ready to head out, "Look whos back". Daryl said. "We haven't found them". Michonne said. "Well glad to see you two are in one piece". Daryl said. "Were thinking of going near Macon,". Molly said. "Its worth a shot". Michonne said. "70 Miles of walkers, might bump into unneighborly types". Daryl said. "It might be a bad call". Lee said. They were just silent. "Me and Kenny are going to look at the big spot, the one i told you about". Daryl said. " Me and Lee need to check on the snares see if they attracted any walkers". rick said. Daryl and his team head out to go for the run, Michonne and Molly join as well.

* * *

Rick Goes to check on Carl with the horse. "Are you and Lee going to check the snares?" Carl said. "Yeah we are, your not, you have chores, read comics or books to, Hang out with Clementine or Patrick, maybe do story time with Clementines book". Rick said. "dad that's kids stuff". Carl said. "Yeah... now brush her down". Rick said. Rick goes to Hershel. "Theres nothing wrong with staying close rick, everyone understands, your growing enough food so we don't have to do runs, but we do need to get you a pair of overalls to fit the part, have piece of wheat in your mouth and maybe a bigger ass". Hershel said joking. Rick laughed. "Listen the rest of the council, Daryl, Carley, Glenn, Carol, Sasha all of them, they want me to talk to you, When you and Lee go out there you two got to take your guns." Hershel said. "Its just outside the fences we have our knives, we use bullets it'll make no difference." Rick said. "Rick... We want you two safe, bring your guns.

* * *

Rick and Lee head out the fences to check the snares, they come across one. "you never get use to the smell do ya?". Rick said to Lee. "Nope". Lee said. They continue to check and then they see a wild pig on the ground. they go to investigate. they go to investigate and then see a women come by, they behind some trees and see what shes up to. They try to sneak by but she hears them. "wait, please, please help me". The girl says.


	3. Chapter 4 30days without an accident pt3

**enjoy**

The woman tells them about how she wanted to take this boar for her husband and her friend with a daughter, she wanted there help. rick and lee agree but they warn her if she tries anything... she'll lose. they continue to walk with her to her camp.

* * *

Back at the prison the kids were naming the walkers that were on the other side of the fence. "your naming them". Carl said walking with Clementine and Patrick. "Well one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should". Mika said. "They had names when they were alive there dead now". Clementine said. " No there not, there just different". Lizzie said. "What the hell are you talking about, they don't talk or think, they eat and kill people". Carl said. "People kill people, they still have names, right Clementine". Lizzie said. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Clementine said. Clementine knew she was talking about Lee. "Have you seen what happens, have you seen someone die like that". Carl said. "Yeah I have". Lizzie said, "There not people or pets, don't name them". Carl said. "come on were supposed to read lets leave Carl and his Girlfriend alone". Lizzie said to the kids sadly. "Girlfriend?" Clementine said. Lizzie and the other kids walk off. Patrick goes and leaves Carl and Clementine to go and read with them.

* * *

Back With Daryl and his team they come across a super market called Big Spot, "Army came in and fenced the place, last week when we spotted this place there was a bunch of walkers chained link to keep people out, like guard dogs". Daryl said. "So they just left" Bob said. "You here that, that's a boom box we set in a few days ago". Michonne said. "strapped them to a couple of car batteries". Kenny said. "Alright lets make a sweep make sure its safe, grab what you can we'll come back tomorrow with more people". Daryl said. Tyresse, Sasha, michonne, molly, bob, Kenny, Zach and Daryl head into a hole in the fence and checks the medical tents that were around the area before heading to the market. Daryl bangs on the window to see if theres walkers inside. After some small talk they get the signal. "Lets do it" Daryl said. They all head into the market, The Camera pans up and theres a bunch of walkers and a damaged helicopter on top of the roof.

* * *

Rick and Lee continue walking with the lady and they start talking.

* * *

Back at the market everyone was getting the supplies they needed. bob was heading for the liquor section and sees Kenny grab a bottle. Kenny stares at it for a second and puts it in his backpack. Bob goes to it after he was done he stares at a bottle but then puts it back down. the force of it collapsed a counter and the entire thing falls on top of him. "Shit, are you okay?" Kenny said. "I'm fine my leg is caught, please help me get this off". Bob said. Kenny tries to lift the thing up, everyone else does to. as they were doing it the roof suddenly starts falling. a walker was hanging from its intestines. "Okay that is disgusting". Kenny said." uh I think we should go now". Glenn said. "Quick help bob and get everything you got and lets head out". Daryl said. walkers kept falling from the ceiling one by one.

* * *

They try to fend off the walkers as best they can with there weapons, and they just keep coming, a walker starts crawling slowly to bob, Daryl drags the walker away and stomps on its head. Daryl and Kenny try lifting the counter up. they then notice the helicopter slowly coming down. "Oh come on". Kenny said. "Quick". Daryl said. Zach comes in and helps them lift, bob makes it out, Zach then gets grabbed by a walker and gets bitten on the leg he falls down, they try to help but the collapsing debris kept them away. the walker then bit on his neck. the helicopter was going down, they all ran out before they were crushed.

* * *

Its just this way, my friend and her daughter are in that tent over there". The Lady said. Lee goes to inspect the second tent, rick keeps an eye on the lady, she goes to a covered body. Rick then turns around to see the other tent, Lee opens the second tent and gets jumped by another lady with a knife, Rick turns quickly to see the lady running toward him with a knife he throws her down, and Lee Wrestles with the other one and throws her off and points his gun at her, Rick does the same with the other Lady. "I wanted to take the boar, but I knew I could bring you two quicker, hes starving and so is her girl". The lady said. Lee looks in the other tent and sees a girl walker tied into a sleeping bag. "My girl, we were in a group, we stayed there for a while, and then the men of the group, took my daughter away from me, They did things to her... horrible things... and then they killed her". The Other Lady said. "We both can't live without our loved ones". The Lady said. They both take out there knives rick and Lee Plead to them both, but they both stabbed themselves. They both collapsed onto the ground Slowly dying. Rick talks to the Lady and Lee Talks to the other. "What where the Questions". Ricks Lady said. "How many walkers have you killed". Rick said "I had to kill them all". Ricks lady said. "Me to". Lees lady said. "How many People have you killed". Rick said. "Just me". Ricks Lady said. "The Men who killed my Girl". Lees lady said. "Why" Rick said. "You don't get to come back". Ricks Lady said. "Because they were scum and they deserved to die". Lees Lady said. They both run out of breath and they die. Lee looks into the tent and sees the walker tied into the sleeping bag, he sees a picture of the lady and her Daughter, Her Husband, a Dog. Rick and Lee then just walk away.

* * *

Back at the prison Carol was in the Library reading a book, Carl walks across the door, He sneaks into the Library and Carol then stops and takes out knives. Shes going to tell them how to use them. Patrick goes because he wasn't feeling well. Rick and Lee were in the prison, Lee went to go and Check On Carley and Clementine, Rick went to take care of the pigs.

* * *

Later at night, Everyone tries to get some sleep Glenn and Maggie get ready to go to sleep but they talk, "I'm not Pregnant". Maggie said. "You Know?" Glenn said. "Yeah". Maggie said. "Thank god". Glenn said hugging Maggie. "I didn't want to but we could've, we can have lives here". Maggie said. "how can you say that after today, After Lori". Glenn said. "Because I don't want to be afraid of being alive, Carley Isn't either, and shes not Pregnant, doesn't want to worry about it right now and besides they have Clementine". Maggie said. "Being afraid is what kept us alive". Glenn said. "No... its how we kept breathing". Maggie said.

* * *

Daryl went to tell Beth about what happened to Zach.

* * *

Michonne was looking through a map.

* * *

Patrick wasn't feeling well, and headed to the bathroom to cool off he suddenly falls over and dies, he then wakes up as a walker.


	4. Chapter 5 Infected Pt 1)

**Hello and welcome to episode 2 of season 4. Thank you all for reading my stories and posting your reviews. I think this one is going to be a huge treat.  
**

Later that night someone is feeding rats to the walkers outside. walker Patrick starts to walk into a persons cell. he bites out the mans throat so he can't scream.

**(Intro)**

* * *

In the morning in another cell block Rick and Lee try to get Carl up, Lee got Clementine up and they head outside. Glenn was in a watch tower with Maggie, he takes Maggie's picture with his camera. "First Clementine with her little video camera and now you and your camera". Maggie said smiling. "Yeah... I'll bring you breakfast after perimeter check". Glenn said. He kisses her and he goes down the tower.

* * *

Lee, Clementine, Rick, and Carl head down the dirt road with Michonne and Molly. " you two be careful out there." rick said to Michonne and Molly. "We will, any requests books, comics Stale M&Ms". Michonne said. "Your the one that likes stale M&Ms". Carl said. "Not me I'm mostly a Snickers Person". Molly said to him. "Don't worry we'll try to find some stuff for you and Clementine". Michonne said. Michonne and Molly head out. Rick and Carl went to get Mulch as Lee and Clementine went to patrol the fences on the other side. "We got one cluster yesterday, were probably going to need more people today, maybe us, Lee and Clementine can help." Carl said. "Me and Lee Got other plans involving dirt and cucumbers, Lee was thinking of putting up a class for the kids so they can learn there basics, History most like and a Little bit of math". Rick said. "Well if you guys don't want to maybe me and Clementine can, can we"? Carl said. "Clementine I can't say, that's up to Lee, We got other plans, lets go and choose a set.". Rick said. Rick and Lee tell them to back away. "

* * *

lee and Clementine were at the fences where there were no walkers, "Okay Clementine, you take that far end I'll take this end, Be careful". Lee said. "Okay". Clementine said. Clementine was walking by the fence and when she makes it there, she sees a dog trying to dig underneath the fence. She Quickly runs towards it and the dog makes it inside.

* * *

rick and Carl was in the pig pen, feeding them the mulch they collected, "I've been trying". Carl said. "I know and I'm proud of you". Rick said. "Dad... Clementine is able to have her gun, when can I get mine back"? Carl said. Rick looks at him but doesn't say anything, they just continue working. "The worms will give them more protein". Rick said.

* * *

Clementine was going near the dog, the dog was quiet and only was whimpering really low, Clementine slowly petted the dog and looked at it's name tag, "Sam, Well it 's nice to meet you Sam". Clementine said. The dog was still whimpering, the dog looked a little skinny, "you must be hungry, here". Clementine said. Clementine took out a Granola bar, and tried to give it a piece of it, The dog knocked the Granola bar out of her hand. "Wait, don't eat it all". Clementine said picking up the Granola bar back. The dog than barked, and Bit Clementines left Arm, the dog brought her down, and tried to wrestle with her arm, Clementine was screaming, and was punching the dog in the face. Lee heard the scream. "CLEMENTINE"! Lee yelled, he tried to rush over. Rick and Carl Heard the scream to and tried to head over there. Clementine was still punching the dog, She took out her pocket knife from her pocket and started stabbing the Dog Continuously in the neck, the dog suddenly lets go of it's grip and fell down with the knife still in its neck. Clementine took out the knife and stabbed it one last time to finish it. Clementine was standing there with blood on her face and clothes, she was shocked and bug eyed, she looked down at the knife in her hands. she drops it and starts crying, holding her bitten arm. Lee, Rick and Carl make it to her. "Clementine are you okay". Lee said worried. Clementine lets him check the bite wound that the dog gave her. "Oh man that looks bad". Carl said. before they can say anything else they hear gunshots inside one of the cell blocks. Molly and Michonne hear it to. "Stay close". rick said to them. All of them run to the cell block as fast as they can, Lee was helping Clementine.

* * *

"HELP, HELP". Lizzie screamed running out with Mika, Travis and Ben. "Carl go with Clementine to the watch tower with Maggie, don't argue". rick said. Lee and Rick run to the main area. "Walkers in D". Glenn yelled. "What about C?" Rick yelled. "It's fine, Hershel and Carley are standing Guard". Sasha said. Lee and rick head into Cell block D. Carl and Clementine were opening the gate back up for Michonne and Molly. Walkers followed them in and they try to fend them off. Carl Gets his rifle and Clementine takes out her pistol and tries to aim with one arm. Michonne and molly trip over with walkers on them. They manage to kick both of their walkers off. Carl and Clementine Shoot them. Maggie opens the gate for both of them and they come in before more walkers showed up. walkers start pilling onto the fences.

* * *

**(Back in Cell block D)**

Rick, Lee and everyone else that went with them, tried to get everyone out safe, as walkers were coming from every corner. They managed to take care of the situation.

* * *

They look through the cells to see if there were anymore dead, in one the cells they see Patrick dead. "Oh my God, Patrick". Lee said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hershel and another doctor named Caleb check a dead body. "No bites, no wounds I think he just died", Rick said. "and Horribly to, aspiration". Caleb said. "Choked on his own blood, see the trails on his face". Hershel said. "I seen this before, a walker outside the fences.". Rick said. " someone Patrick killed". Daryl said. "Looks like internal lung pressure building up. like shaking a can of soda, think about that, blood out of your eyes, nose, and mouth". Caleb said. "Is it a sickness". Lee said. "Looks that way". Bob said. "From the walkers?" rick said. "No, it's a common disease but it looks like a more aggressive strain". Caleb said. "Some one locked him in just in time". Hershel said. "No, Charlie here use to sleep walk, locked himself in the cells, he was just fine yesterday at the barbecue, how does someone die a day later because of a cold?" Daryl said. "I had a sick Pig, died quick, saw a sick boar in the woods". Rick said. "Pigs and Birds, that's how these things spread and pass, we need to do something with those hogs". Hershel said. " maybe we got lucky just two of them looked sick." Caleb said. " We haven't been lucky in a long time, bugs like to run in close quarters, doesn't get any closer than this". Bob said. " all of us that are in here, were exposed". Hershel said. Rick, Lee and everyone else was silent,

* * *

Carol went to take care of Lizzie and Mikas father (You know that scene)

* * *

rick and Lee head out side, Carl and Clementine Run to them both, They both said not to get any closer, but Carl and Clementine both hugged there loved ones. "I'm sorry Lee". Clementine said. "Dad I was afraid you wouldn't come out". Carl said. Clementine was still holding her injured arm that was covered with cloth that Maggie gave her. " I didn't want to shoot but I had to". Carl said. "Me and Molly were in trouble, Carl and Clementine helped us". Michonne said. "What happened in there?" Maggie said. "Patrick got sick last night, some kind of flu, it moves fast, I think he died and attacked the cell block, Look Carl I know he was your friend and i'm Sorry, he was a good kid. we lost a lot of good people, Glenn and Hershel Are okay but they were in there, you shouldn't get close to anyone who might be infected or exposed at least for a little while, Carl, Clementine Go". rick said. They head into cell block C but as they were walking Clementines vision was starting to get blurry, she started to become Queasy, she then falls side ways unconscious. Lee was shocked, he Picked her and tried to wake her up. "CLEMENTINE, CLEMENTINE!" Lee yelled.

**(Screen Goes Black)**


	5. Chapter 6 infected pt 2

**Enjoy**

Back in the Council room everyone that was apart of it except for Lee and Rick was there to talk about there situation. "Wheres Lee?" Carol said. "I'm going to speak for him, He's with Clementine trying to recover". Carley said. " I did the best I could for her wound, clean it up, stitch it, but I think the Dog that bit her might've had rabies or something worse". Hershel said. "Now to continue with our situation, two people have died overnight, two people died that quick we have to separate everyone that was exposed". Carol said. "It was everyone that was in that cell block, were in there to". Daryl said. " We know that this sickness can be lethal, we don't know how easily it spreads, is anyone else showing any symptoms". Hershel said. "We can't just wait and see, theirs children. and if dying of the sickness is bad, they become a bigger threat". Carol said. "We need a place for them to go, they can't stay in D, we can't risk cleaning it up either". Hershel said " how About Cell block A" Carol said. "Death Row.. not sure that's an upgrade". Glenn said. "Its clean, that's an upgrade, hows the work with Dr. S". Daryl said. "I'll have Caleb fix it up". Hershel said. They hear coughing outside the room. It was Karen. "Are you okay"? tyresse said. "Yeah". Karen said. She continues to cough. "Your sure, you don't sound so good". Carol said. "i'm taking her back to my cell until shes better". Tyreese said. "I don't think that's a good Idea". Hershel said. "Whats going on". Karen said. "we think its a flu or something, how Patrick died." Glenn said. "Judith is in that cell block shes vulnerable, Anyway That maybe sick or exposed, must stay away". Hershel said. "It killed Patrick". Karen said. "Shes going to be okay, now that we know how Patrick died we can treat it right". Tyreese said. "Don't worry we'll try to figure this out, but we should keep you two separated for the meantime, we'll have Caleb take a look at you and see what we have in ways of medication". Hershel said. " David has been coughing to". Karen said. "I'll get him". Glenn said. They take Karen to Cell block A, "We'll need another meeting later, when you go to get the dead wear gloves and a mask". Hershel said to Daryl. he walks off. "You all right?" Daryl said to Carol. " Lizzie and Mika were around Patrick". carol said. "We all were, Karen, David and sadly Clementine needs to be separated till they feel better". Daryl said. " What Why Clementine to?" Carley said to him. "We don't know what that dog had when it bit her, the last thing we need right now is another disease flying around". Carol said. "if your going to do that keep her away from Karen and David, find a different section, for her in Cell Block A". Carley said. " Okay" Daryl said. Carley walks out with a worried face. everyone else goes to.

* * *

Daryl and Kenny and Rick were digging graves for the dead, Daryl wanted to talk about how rick can help with it, as they were talking, Maggie yells at them to get there attention, A lot of walkers started piling the fence. Glenn, Maggie, sasha, Tyresse were all trying to hold them back, sasha then notices the rats, "Look everyone, has someone been feeding these things.". Sasha said. The fence started to come down they all try to keep it up.

* * *

They all decided an idea, around a few minutes later they bring a truck in with a bunch of the piglets in it, One by one rick got rid of the pigs to distract the walkers away from the fence. Sasha and Glenn started putting wood pikes to keeo the fence steady.

* * *

after securinf the fence, Rick goes to the pig pen to burn the wood. Carl tells him about Carol teaching the kids to use weapons, but he understands, Rick gives Carl his gun back and burns all the wood that made the pen, he also tossed his shirt in it.

* * *

Lee was in another section of Cell block A with Clementine, she was in a closed cell, still trying to rest, Lee then spots Carley coming to him, "Don't worry Lee shes going to be fine". Carley said. " We can't be together right now, you can get sick to". Lee said. "I don't care, I won't let you stay here by yourself". Carley said. they both seat right by the door of the cell on their chairs.

* * *

Tyresse in another section. brings Karen some flowers, as he was walking towards her cell, he sees a couple of blood trails, he follows them and sees a couple of bodies burned up. He looks closely at one of them and notices Karen's Bracelet on the burnt bodies wrist.


	6. Chapter 7 isolation pt 1

**Enjoy**

Glenn and Travis were digging graves with Maggie and Ben, Caleb and Hershel was in Cell block A checking on the people that were in the cell block.

* * *

Rick, Lee, Kenny, Daryl, and Carol were with Tyreese with the bodies trying to figure out what happened. "You found them like this". Rick said. " I came to see Karen, And I saw the blood on the floor, and then I smelled them, SOMEBODY DRAGGED THEM OUT HERE AND SET THEM ON FIRE!, THEY KILLED THEM AND SET THEM ON FIRE!". Tyresse yelled. Tyreese turns to Rick. "Your a cop, you find out who did this and you bring them to me you understand you bring em to me...I need to say it again?" Tyreese said. "Listen I know what your feeling, I've been there, It's Dangerous". Rick said. "KAREN DIDN'T DESERVE THIS, DAVID DIDN'T DESERVE IT, NOBODY DOES". tyresse said. "Look man lets-" Daryl was cut off. Tyreese rushes him to a gate. "man i ain't going nowhere till i find out who did this?" tyresse said to Daryl. Daryl signals them to back off. "were on the same side man". Daryl said. " hey look, I know what your going through we all do, we know what your going through right now, but you've got to calm down". Rick said putting his hand on tyresses shoulder. tyresse pushes him away. "YOU NEED TO STEP THE HELL BACK!" Tyresse yelled at rick. "She wouldn't want you being like this". Rick said. tyresse punches rick in the face bringing him down. "TYRESSE!" Kenny yelled. Kenny gets punched in the face after putting his hand on tyresses shoulder. He goes down and Lee rushes to Kennys side. Daryl holds Tyresse under his arms. Lee checks on Kenny, Lee gets up and punches Tyresse in the face bringing him down. Rick Pushes Lee out of the way and kicks tyresse. he then starts to continuously punch tyresse in the face. Daryl and Lee try to hold him back and they finally pull him off. Rick looks at his hand and Tyresse starts crying while he's on the ground.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

Rick was with Hershel getting his hand patched up. "This is going to be sprained for at least a week, Good news, none of these cuts needs stitches, I Wouldn't plan on much typing the next few days, you okay?" Hershel said. " It hurts". Rick said. "I wasn't talking about your hand, we just went through something terrible, everything we've been working so hard to keep out, just found it's way in". Hershel said. "No, it's always there". Rick said "council Meeting tomorrow morning, thought you should know, we just lost twelve our own, two more were killed in cold blood, would've been three if Clementine didn't have Lee and Carley around her cell, we could be facing an outbreak". Hershel said " I think I've done enough damage for one day." Rick said. "I've fallen off the wagon before". Hershel said referring to the incident with Kenny and His stepson Shawn. "Thats what this is?" Rick said. "Pretty close, When it happened, i didn't stand around feeling bad about it... I got back up, I had Responsibilities, people to keep safe". Hershel said. He continues wrapping the the bandage around Ricks hand.

* * *

Clementine was starting to get a small fever. Caleb was checking her Temperture and Pulse. "So hows she doing". Lee said. "Well the good news is Clementine doesn't seem to have any symptoms like the other patients, The bad news is the bite the dog gave her, gave her a form of rabies". Caleb said. "Oh my god". Carley said. "We'll try to do the best we can for her, but I got other patients i need to look after". Caleb said. Caleb walks out. Lee was holding Carley Close. "Thank God she wasn't with Karen and David, she would've been killed". Carley said crying. Lee gave Clementine a worried face as she was still resting.


	7. Chapter 8 Isolation Pt 2

**Enjoy**

sometime later Glenn talks to Hershel and then Sasha comes out of a cell block. coughing, She heads for Cell block A but then sees a walker in a cell, Caleb comes staggering. "Its starting". Caleb said.

* * *

"It spread, everyone that survived the attack in cell block D, Sasha Caleb, and now others". Hershel said. "What do we do?" carol said. "first things First Cell Block A is Isolation, we keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen, Clementine and David". Hershel said. " what the hell are we gonna do about that?" Daryl said. "ask Rick to look into it, try to make a timeline, whose where when, but what are we gonna do to stop this, because right now we got another small disease now, Clementine has Rabies". Carol said. "I know". Lee said. "there is no stopping it, you get it you have to go through with it,". Hershel said. "But it just kills you?" Michonne said. "The Illness doesn't, the symptoms do, we need antibiotics and also Medicine to counter act the Rabies". Hershel said. "We've been through every pharmacy nearby, and then some". Daryl said. "The Veterinary college at west Peachtree tech. Thats one place people may not have thought to raid for Medication, the drugs for animals there are the same we need". Hershel said. "Thats 50 Miles hell of a Risk". Daryl said. "I don't care, If that place has medicine for my girl I'm going". Lee said. "I am to" Kenny said. "I'll take a group out" Daryl said. "Carley I need you to stay here to look after Clementine Okay". Lee said. "Alright Lee, Be careful". Carley said. Michonne and molly decide to join to. Hershel agrees to draw a map to there destination. "There are other precautions that we should take". Hershel said. "Like what". Carol said "Theirs no telling how long It'll be Before Lee, Daryl and there groups return, wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable, we can use the administration building, separate rooms, offices," Hershel said. "Who is the most Vulnerable?" Glenn said. "The very young". Hershel said. "What about the old?" Glenn said.

* * *

Outside Carol and Rick were trying to pump out water but couldn't, Rick goes to tyresse to talk to him. "I'm sorry about what happened, what me and Lee did to you, everything." Rick said. "Its on both of us". tyresse said. "You got to find who did this". tyresse said. "I didn't know David much, did you? Did any one have a problem with him or Karen?" Rick said. "No, no way, I was with her all the time everyday, she got along with everybody especially Clementine, same with David". tyresse said. "They were the only three that were sick, The person who did it might have tried to stop this thing from spreading, Lee and Carley were with Clementine the whole time so the person couldn't get to her". rick said. "But it didn't matter?" tyresse said. "Clementine was lucky, she would've been with them right now burned up". tyresse said. "Now Sasha has it". tyresse said sadly. "Look whoever it was who did this, there not going anywhere we'll find them". Rick said. "today, right now? because i'm not feeling the urgency, All i see is you pumping water, in fact what i'm picking up is, murder and attempted murder on a child is okay in this place now". Tyresse said. "No it is not, but we have to save lives first, we have to keep this place going", Rick said. "You worry about that, I'll worry about whats right". tyresse said. tyresse walks off. Tyresse then sees a few people coughing out blood.

* * *

was in the cell block with Carl, Carl was packing up his things. "its for your own good". Rick said. "I'm Fine, I don't want to be locked away with a bunch of kids". Carl said. "I need you in there keeping an eye on Judith and everybody else, making sure there safe". Rick said. Carl holsters his gun. "If anybody gets sick you let me know". Rick said. "what if they've already turned when i find them?" Carl said. "you don't fire unless you absolutely need to". rick said. "but you know I might need to, right?" Carl said. they were just silent for a few seconds and Carl walks out.

* * *

Daryl Lee and Kenny round up any body who wants to go, Ben and Travis and Molly go With Kenny and Lee, Daryl still tries to find somebody who wants to go. he finds tyresses but he's not sure.

* * *

Hershel wants to go out into the forest and Carl joins him.

* * *

Clementine in her confinement cell wakes up, with a splitting headache and a fever. she gets up and peeks through the door window, carley was right there sitting right by the room outside. " High Clementine are you okay?" carley said. "yeah I'm fine". clementine said. she starts to cough and spits out foam out of her mouth. "You gotten Rabies". Carley said. "Wheres lee?" Clementine said. "Hes out to get you some medicine to make you feel better". Carley said. "i hope hes okay". clementine said weakly. "Do you need anything?" carley said. "Some water would be nice". Clementine said. Carley goes to get her some water.

* * *

Carol was leading the Cell block D people into Cell block A (you know that scene)

* * *

tyresse talks to her sister about going with Daryl for the run.

* * *

Bob goes to talk to Daryl and Kenny, "are you sure you want me coming along?" Bob said. Daryl takes out a piece of paper, "What are these words?" Daryl said. Zanamivir, Imovax". Bob said. "What?" Kenny said. "yep we need you". Daryl said. tyresse wonders if he can go. Daryl says yes. tyresse goes to get his gear but talks to Carol first. after that Carol starts knocking over a water barrel and starts crying.

* * *

hershel comes back from the forest with some berries. Maggie confronts him, "What aren't you in quarantine"? Maggie said. Hershel puts down the crate. "I'm no good to anyone in there". Hershel said. "Daddy please". Maggie said. "Maggie dear, there are people in there suffering, I can bring their fever down, and keep them stable". Hershel said. "Daryl and Lee are getting antibiotics". Maggie said. "Some of these people won't last 12 hours". Hershel said. " I can't let you do this". Maggie said. "Maggie... Glenn and Clementine are in there". Hershel said. Maggie didn't say anything. "Whats going on?" Rick said. "Elderberries, my wife use to make tea with them, there a natural flu remedy, Calebs to sick to help, I can, theirs so many times we haven't been able to do anything to change what was happening, what was happening to us, we wish we could but we couldn't, this time I can". Hershel said. "Hershel if you go in there you'll get sick". rick said. "you don't know that, what we do know, is that these peoples symptoms need to be controlled". Hershel said. "Hershel, please, we can wait". Rick said. ""Listen Dammit! You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe... and you risk your life. Every moment now; you don't have a choice; the only thing you can choose; is what you're risking it for... now I can make these people feel better... and hang on a little bit longer... I can save lives... that's reason enough to risk mine... and You know that". Hershel said. He walks into Cell block A.


	8. Chapter 9 isolation pt 3

**Happy new year, enjoy**

sometime later carol was checking the hose outside the fence. She then gets a lot of walkers coming at her, rick rescues her.

Back with Lee and Daryl. Lee and his team were in Kenny's pick up, Daryl and his team was in zacks old car. 'Kenny I got a question, why are you helping me, I could've went on my own why come with me?" Lee said. 'You've always been there for me lee, always had my back when it mattered, what kind of friend would I be if i wasn't here for you now'. You, Carley and Clementine are the only family I have left, so yeah I'm with you... To the end' Kenny said with tears in his eyes. Lee could feel that Kenny was still hurt over the loss of his family, katjaa and duck, Lee still felt guilty having to shoot duck but he knew it was the right thing to do. Back in daryls car they start to get a signal broadcast. Daryl turns on his radio. 'Kenny, turn on your radio were getting something'. Daryl said. Kenny turns it on and they hear something. 'Find sanctuary... Determined... To survive... Keep alive.' The frequency said. Daryl in front looks up and sees a walker he turns the car to avoid it, Kenny does the same. They suddenly stop and get swarmed by walkers, hundreds of them were in the distance. They try to go in reverse but walkers were blocking there path. They decided to abandoned there vehicles and head on foot, they fight the walkers that were in there way. Tyresse gets out of the car last and gets surrounded by walkers as he's taking them out with his hammer. They all run out into the forest. Sometime later they are deeper into the forest, they see a bunch of branches rumbling they see two walkers pop out. Tyresse kills the two walkers and collapses on his knees out of exhaustion, 'holy shit he made it'. Kenny said. They help him up and all of them start running.

Back at the prison Hershel was preparing some tea for the sick people. Carley hands a cup of hot tea to Clementine in the slot of her door. 'Thank you'. Clementine said. 'Don't thank me, thank hershel' Carley said. Clementine takes a sip from it, 'it tastes good' Clementine said. 'Hershel said that would help you with your fever, I hope it does'. Carley said. Clementine finishes it up and lays down on her bed still feeling a little sick but the tea helped clear her sinuses.

Outside rick and carol were getting water in buckets, 'that was a stupid thing you did, going out there like that'. Rick said. 'Yes it was'. Carol said. 'You know you do a lot for us, for the kids, you sacrifice alot, is there anything you wouldn't do for the people here?" Rick said. ' No' carol said. she continues to walk off. 'Carol...did you kill Karen and David?' Rick said. They both were silent for a few seconds. 'Yes' carol said. 'Would you have killed Clementine if Lee and Carley weren't, there?" Rick said sadly. They both paused for a long moment. 'Carol... Answer... The question'. Rick said. Carol had tears in her eyes . 'Yes'. Carol said sadly. She continued on what she was doing, while rick was shocked to hear her say those things.

**Man carol was pretty deep in that scene, what do you think, do you think she would really kill Clementine because of the same circumstance as Karen and David leave me with your opinion and review i,'ll write soon, bye for now.**

I


	9. Chapter 10 indifference

**Hello welcome back to season 4 of the walking dead (with telltale characters). There is a new promo poster for the other half of season 4, it shows Carl and rick walking down some train tracks with big red words on the top saying ,DON'T LOOK BACK', check it out it looks cool. For my promo poster, I want to show Clementine with her back facing us as she's walking in the forest with her backpack on and holding her gun in her left hand with her head slighlty turned to the right as there's a wet, soggy drawing of Kenny and his family on the ground, and on the top of the poster it reads, 'I'LL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHAT'. And on the bottom it says 'THE WALKING DEAD RETURNS FEBURARY 9TH. So just envision that and tell me what you think of the idea of that poster, heck think of your own promo poster for me if you want to just make sure that it fits right with the season, anyway I hope you like the idea and enjoy the chapter.**

Rick was putting fresh new bandages on his arm, thinking what carol has said, he couldn't, wrap his head around it, carol killing Karen and David, and was planning to kill clementine next. Carol was in cell block A, looking at her brass knuckle blade, Lizzie walks to the window, with carol on the other side of it and they talk, rick was putting gas in the car and then goes to Karen's cell with blood still on the pillow rick then starts to think about what carol did, she was in the cell with Karen with her face covered while Karen was still sleeping and coughing, Carol Stabs her in the back of the head and her out. Rick then goes to where clementine and Carley are, he sees Carley sitting there by the door, rick looks at a distance and thinks what Carol was doing. Carol was walking towards Clementines cell with her weapon by her side. As she was walking down the hallway she starts to hear voices in her head and starts to think what Clementine said to her back at the farm almost two years ago.

(Flashback)

Clementine was walking towards Carol as she was dealing with Sophia's death. 'Are you okay?" Clementine said. Carol was just silent with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry about Sophia'. Clementine said while crying. 'I'm sorry about your parents'. Carol said sadly. Clementine was sitting by Carol as they were looking out. 'You know, Sophia was a good friend, she shared these hair thingies with me for sleeping, Lee cut my hair short and its easy to put them on now.' Clementine said. ' Well you do look a lot cuter with your hair short'. Carol said. 'Lee said the same thing l'm glad you don't, think it looks dumb as I thought it would be.' Clementine said. 'Sophia would never want me touching her hair she would want to do it on her own sometimes.' Carol said. They remained silent for a few seconds. ,' I know I'm not Sophia but, Carl and duck are my friends, so can we be friends to'. Clementine said. Carol wipes her tears away. 'Yeah we can be friends'. Carol Gives Clementine a hug.

End of flashback.

Carol was staggering with her walking, tears started to go down her face. As she makes it to the corner, she sees Lee and Carley sitting their talking. Carol hides behind the corner, she stays there for a few seconds and walks out, as she gets outside she sits down and covers her face with her hands crying.

Rick then goes outside staring out by the fence.


	10. Chapter 11 indifference pt 2

**Hello enjoy**

**(Intro)**

tyresse was washing his shirt off in a near stream. 'This is turner creek, so barnerville should be up stream,' michonne said. 'Probably a good chance to find some new rides'. Bob said. 'Man I'm going to miss that old pick up truck?' Kenny said. 'It will be fine'. Lee said. 'Ty come on we got keep moving'. Daryl finished what he was doing and they continued on.

* * *

Rick and Carol were driving to go on a run.'Maggie wanted to come you know'. Carol said. 'We needed someone back there keep an eye on things'. Rick said. 'Someone you trust you mean'. Carol said. 'They would've drowned in their own blood, they were suffering I made it quick, we needed the bodies gone to keep it from spreading, them and clementine were the only ones that were sick, they were a threat, I was trying to save lives, somebody had to'. Carol said. 'Clementine in the end wasn't a big threat and you almost killed her for nothing'. Rick said. 'But I didn't'. Carol said. 'But you were thinking about it though'. Rick said. They remained silent and continued driving.

* * *

Back with Daryl, Lee, and there teams they were walking down a dirt road. 'Hey molly I was wondering when all this is over maybe you and me can hang out a little bit maybe a picnic or something'. Travis said. 'Sure'. Molly said. 'Really'? Travis said. 'Yeah maybe in another life'. Molly said. She continues walking. 'Man you got turned down hard'. Ben said. 'Shut up'. Travis said. 'Fine then Mr. Picnic man'. Ben said sarcastically. 'God, a picnic, how can I be so stupid'. Travis said to himself.

* * *

Rick and carol make it to their destination. They find a car completely cleaned and used. They go to a house to try and find some medicine and supplies.

Daryl/Lee and their team make it to an old hardware store , 'you find something?'. Kenny said to Daryl. 'Maybe'. Daryl said. Daryl takes off the plants and bushes that were surrounding a couple of vehicles. Daryl and Kenny check out the vehicles. Kenny has trouble hot wiring the car. 'Hey Lee you know how to hotwire a car'? Kenny said. 'No, why would you say that?' Lee said. 'I don't know your... Urban?' Kenny said. Bob and tyresse both give Kenny a confusing stare. 'Oh you are not saying what I think your saying?' Lee said. 'Jesus man i,'m from Florida crazy things come out of my mouth sometimes sorry'. Kenny said. 'Here let me have a look'. Daryl said. He does it and the car starts but only a little. 'This car needs a jump start and the other one needs a new battery'. Daryl said. Daryl checks a window and a walker pops onto the window. 'We got friends inside'. Daryl said. They go around and start hacking the bushes that were in the way of the entrance. Suddenly walkers started popping out of the bushes and vines. They all take them out and tyresse was aggressive the entire time.

* * *

Rick and carol go inside a house, and they start checking the rooms for supplies. A walker comes from upstairs and carol kills it. They ready their weapons and wait whats upstairs. Three people pop out of a room surrendering offering them fruit and vegetables.


	11. Chapter 12 Indifference pt 3

**Hello and welcome back, I came up with another idea for a promo poster for my story, you see Lee and Molly with their backs against each other as they ready there weapons. Lee is aiming at a walker with his rifle with a worried face, as molly is prepared to use Hilda on another walker. The Poster says on the top with big letters, "No Turning Back", how is that for a promo poster. anyway tell me what you think and don't be afraid to post a review or comment i would really love to see what you guys have to say, and JLOGOfilmsgame hope you are doing alright and I am still psyched about your next chapter keep it up.**

Carol was taking care of the guys wound on his shoulder while also taking care of another women with a gunshot wound on her arm. "How did this happen"? carol said. "Greenhouse around the corner". The man said. "Somebody shot me a while ago". The girl said. "We were trying to find somewhere to crash, the greenhouse roof is broken so we had a lot of rain, and fresh fruit". The other girl said. "Your arm is dislocated". Carol said to the man. "Can you fix it"? The Girl said. "Get on the table". Carol said. Carol puts his socket back into place. "Thank you". They guy said. "How long have guys been here since we got here?" Rick said. "About two days ago, we were separated from our crew a week ago and it was the two of us at first until we met her, saved our asses from the skin eaters more than once". The guy points at the Women with the gunshot wound. "I was attacked by another group, me and two others tried running away from them but i was shot and they left me, one of them tried to go back to get me but the other one kept pulling him back and the people who shot me kept getting closer, I ran as fast I could in the other direction all soaked in the rain and i managed to escape, I didn't find my people after that I just hope they made it out to". The women said. "You guys look alright were are you set up?" The girl said. " The Skin eaters, we call them walkers...how many have you killed?" Rick said.

* * *

Back with Daryl and Lee and there teams, Daryl, Bob, Lee, and Ben walk into the store trying to look for a battery, they go further in and see a battery and some jumper cables. Daryl checks the battery to see if it's any good. tyresse, Michonne and Molly were getting rid of the remaining vines and bushes of leaves that were surrounding the vehicles. Michonne looks at tyresse. "You should've let go of the walker". Michonne said. "The hell you know about it huh, you the damn expert?" Tyresse said. "No, I just don't want to see you die, is that what your trying to do, do you even know what your trying to do, me and molly know why you are pissed, you have every reason to be, but anger makes you stupid, and stupid gets you killed". Michonne said. "are you two still angry, about The Governor and His Friend, what they did?" tyresse said. "If they were here right now I would cut them in two, because that's how it needs to be, but I'm not angry, Molly isn't either, we were." Michonne said. "Then how come you two are still looking for them"? Tyresse said. She was silent for a moment. "We don't know". Michonne said. They continue about what they were doing.

* * *

Daryl, Bob, Lee and Ben look for things to prepare the battery. they then see a walker pinned on the ground by ceiling fan. They see a picture of him and his family, bob kills it.

* * *

"So did we pass your test"? The man said. "We live in a prison 8 miles north from here, once you get their we can't guarantee your safety, theirs an illness, a flu". Rick said. "We lost alot kids to". carol said. "Yours?" The girl said. "No thank god, but one of my girls she gots it". Carol said. "Do you got fences and walls, were in". The man said. "We'll do anything to help you guys". The girl said. "For now you three stay put, we'll circle back and pick you guys up". Rick said. "Or you can help us look through the neighbor hood for us". Carol said. They offered but rick was trying to refuse there help after a talk he agrees and gives the two a gun, the other girl already had one with an empty clip, rick gave her some ammo, Rick gives the guy a Watch and tells them to be at an exact spot to get picked up,

* * *

Daryl was preparing the car, as bob was telling his story, after that, Daryl tells him sto start it up, they had the jumper cables on the other car and they both started the car. they drive off with their new vehicles

* * *

sometime later they make it to the school and they grab what they need and as many as they can carry, they head out of the rooms. they head through a door and when they do they get walkers on the other side, they close and lock it to the best of their ability and use stuff to block the entrance, "That should give us some time". Daryl said. "did you take good look at there eyes"? Molly said. "Yeah we can't risk shooting them in the head and killing them". Bob said. "They continue on and they see a gap on the floor leading to the other level of the school. "great were gonna have to try and jump over this". Kenny said. One by one they make it over, bob and molly were the last one. "come on, jump". Daryl said. they both take a running start and jump, bob staggers while he was in the air and almost missed his footing he was about to fall into the hole but grabbed molly s backpack, Travis grabs Mollys hand, but the latches on her backpack give way, bob is hanging onto the corner as his backpack fell off into the hole to. they help him up. "Shit". Bob said. They look down the hole and see the two backpacks. "I need to go and get it". Bob said. "Are you crazy, that's a 15 to 20 foot drop, you could break your goddamn legs". Kenny said. "we need those meds in molly's backpack". Lee said. as they were debating as to what to do. Molly takes action and jumps into the hole, she rolls to minus the impact. "okay I'm going to toss you bobs pack". Molly said. "she picks it up and tosses it up to bob, he grabs it. "Okay I'm coming up" Molly said putting her back pack back on she grabs a desk and gets on top of it She tries to jump but it was still to high, she uses Hilda to get up but the foundation that she clings on breaks and she falls. a huge bang was heard. suddenly she hears walkers coming in from the door of her room. "Shit Hurry Molly find something else". Ben said. "there is nothing else". Molly said panicking. everyone was trying to do something. "Shit". Travis said. He jumps into the Hole. " Travis what are you doing". Bob said. "helping". Travis said. He gets on top of the desk and Molly gets on his hands and then shoulders. he lifts up so she can get enough height as soon as she does, the desk breaks. molly grabs the ledge on time, Travis falls down. Molly gets up and looks down. "Travis come on". Molly yelled. "GET MOLLY AND THOSE MEDS OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO THE PRISON YOU HEAR ME!". Travis yelled. "Don't be stupid". Molly said. "I'm sorry". Travis said. The walkers then burst out of the door. "get back you sons of bitches!". Travis said. He tries to fight them off as best he can, as he was backing away to the opposite direction, "You got to run man!". Lee said. They started hearing growling and punching and stabbing. "I'll be fine...I'm... I" Travis voice was muted as the growling was louder. They all looked as the walkers kept coming. "Why did he do that, i didn't ask for that". Molly said with tears in her eyes. Daryl put his hand on her shoulder. "He died a hero". Daryl said. They all started to run off. Molly stayed there for a second and continued running, They go into another room and filled with cages they see a locked door, walkers started to come, they close the door and use the cages to block the way as best they can. They break the lock and head upstairs. they see a window and they jump onto the roof. "we'll jump onto the walkway from here". Daryl said. They all jump out the window before more walkers came. bob jumps but over jumps and has his bag on the edge as walkers from below try to grab it. bob keeps trying to get it back as Daryl was saying to let it go. he finally pulls it away from the walkers and throws it a distance away from him, Daryl checks the bag only to find a bottle of liquor in it. "There are no meds in this bag just this". Daryl said. Bob said nothing. "you should've kept walking that day". Daryl said. "YOU SON OF A BITCH"! molly said. she goes to tackle him but, Lee and Michonne hold her back. "Molly calm down". Lee said. "Travis died for that!" Molly said. "No Travis died to save you and your meds to, calm down". Lee yelled. After she calmed down they let her go. "Your dead to me!, you hear me, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Molly yelled at bob. Daryl was about to throw the bottle. "Don't". Bob said. as he had his hand on his weapon, Daryl gets close to his face and holds the collar of his shirt with his hand and takes his gun. "Daryl, stop, he made his choice, let it go". Tyresse said. Daryl lets go, "I didn't mean to hurt anybody, it was just for when it gets quit". Bob said. Daryl shoves the bottle into his hands. "Travis died for this, Molly almost died for this, you take one sip, and if those meds are not in our people I will beat your ass into the ground". Daryl said to him. They all walk off the roof.

* * *

Back with rick and Carol they found one of the girls bodies being eaten, they wait for the other two but they never showed up, they went to their car and prepared to leave. Carol tries to open the front door but it was locked. "They might've lived...Karen and David they might've lived and now their dead, that wasn't your decision to make, When tyresse finds out he'll kill you, damned near killed me and Kenny for nothing". Rick said. "I can handle Tyresse". Carol said. "If everyone finds out they won't want you there, If Lee or Carley found out, they'll know you were gonna go after Clementine to, and they won't want you there or near Clementine again, if everybody dies of this thing, and it's just the two of us with my children, i won't have you there' Rick said. "Rick it's me.. nobody else has to know, you were done making decisions for everyone else. Carol said sadly. "I'm making this decision for me". Rick said "I could've pretended that everything was going to be fine, but I didn't, i did something i stepped up, I had to do something". Carol said sadly. "No...you didn't". Rick said. Carol started to cry a little. "If you think I'm going anywhere without Lizzie and Mika". Carol said. "you want them to leave with you, Lizzie is sick, Mika is ten years old". Rick said. "Please you can't". Carol said. "We'll keep them safe... your not that women that is afraid of being by herself... not anymore... your going to start over find others we don't know, and your going to survive out here...you will". Rick said.

* * *

Rick prepares a vehicles for carol, Carol gives rick a watch and she drives off.

* * *

Lee and Daryl and their team start driving back to the prison.


	12. Chapter 13 internment

Hello** welcome back, were almost at the end of season 4, as celebration for the sneak peeks that we were given with the marathon of the walking dead I have a short part of my story to sneak peek my other half of season 4. Enjoy**

**Lee and Molly were both running as fast they can in the woods. they stop to take there breathes. "They went this way"! A person yells. They continue running and then sees bullets flying towards them. they make it out only to be stopped at the edge of a cliff with water at the bottom. they didn't stop running and they jumped off the cliff.**

**"THE WALKING DEAD RETURNS ON FEBRUARY 9TH".**

* * *

Rick was in his car driving back to the prison thinking about what he did. that if it was the right thing to do.

* * *

**(Back at the prison in Cellblock A)**

Hershel, Glenn and Sasha were helping getting a patient under control, during the whole thing Hershel makes a comment. "some council meeting huh". Hershel said. "were two missing short". sasha said. "I think we should make some new rules, before we get back I hereby declare we have spaghetti Tuesdays on Wednesdays, first we need some spaghetti...you okay to take over"? Hershel said to Sasha. "Every five to six seconds you squeeze, you start feeling light headed, have somebody else take over". Hershel said to Sasha giving her the intubator. Hershel and Glenn than goes to another part of the cellblock to grab somebody who died of the sickness and kills the man who became a walker with Glenns help.

* * *

Carley was resting on the chair and had her eyes closed. She wakes up and then notices blood on Clementines door she opens it up fast. and sees Clementine eating a corpse. Clementine Looks up at her growling with blood and foam coming out of her mouth.

Carley then wakes up for real and looks through the window and sees Clementine still resting and coughing, Carley had a shocked face and a state of relief she started to cry. "Lee please Hurry". Carley pleaded to herself. She sits back on the chair with her head down.

**(INTRO)**

As hershel was checking that everybody was alright, Rick finally shows up. Maggie lets him in. He gets out of the car and Maggie questions where is Carol. "It was her, she killed Karen and David, and was going to kill Clementine to". Rick said. Maggie had a surprised look on her face. "She was trying to stop it from spreading, Tyresse and Lee are going to be back here so I didn't think it was good for her to be here, and I couldn't have her here, she has a car supplies, she'll figure it out, I'll tell your dad, with out Carley knowing and you don't tell anyone else". Rick said. "Okay". Maggie said. "Would you have brought her back?" Rick said. "Did she admit it?" Maggie said. "Yeah". Rick said. "You were right to send her away, I don't know if I could've". Maggie said. "You could've Maggie you've done harder things don't doubt yourself we can't do that anymore". Rick said walking off. "There more of them down by the fence, we need to take care of that". Maggie said "we will". Rick said getting back in his car. Rick goes to the office where Carl and the other kids were at. Rick asks him if everybody was fine. Carl says yes and Rick gives him some fruit and food. "Can we come out now?" Carl said. "Not just yet". Rick said. "dad I was around you in the middle of it and Patrick, Clementine was too. Clementine didn't get it and neither did I, I can help you". Carl said. "Thanks but I need you to stay here". Rick said. "I will but dad... you can't keep me from what might happen". carl said. "yeah maybe...but I think its my job to try".Rick said walking off.

* * *

**(Cell Block A)**

Hershel was still checking on the patients. He checks on Caleb Making IV Tubes for everyone. as they were talking Caleb tells Hershel to leave him alone and take the tubes to the people that can be saved. Hershel keeps arguing with him and then checks on him and sees blood coming out of his eyes and mouth.

* * *

Sometime later, Rick comes to talk to him on the other side of the window. Later on everyones condition starts getting worse, Sasha collapses and Hershel helps her up. Rick and Maggie were trying to keep the fence up with big pieces of wood.

**(Later that Night)**

* * *

Glenn was trying to help the patient with the Intubator who seems to stop breathing. as he was trying to call Hershel name he starts to cough out of control and starts coughing out blood. one by one people were dying in the cell block. Hershel was trying his best also Lizzie.

* * *

Carley was still by Clementines Door and then starts to to her aggressive coughing. Clementine was on the ground coughing out of control with foam coming out of her motuh. Carley ran into the room and started to hold her. "Come on Come on baby just hang in there". Carley said with tears in her eyes

* * *

Back outside Rick and Maggie were trying to keep the fence up but it was no good, Rick and Maggie run off as the walkers came in. Carl comes out and wanted to help, Rick tells Maggie to go check on Hershel in the Cell block as Rick and Carl fend off the walkers with their semi automatics.

* * *

Maggie makes it to the cell block as she sees walkers all dead, Hershel tries to to get Intubator from the patient and Maggie kills the walker that had it, he takes the Intubator and puts it down Glenn s throat to make him stable.

* * *

Clementine suddenly started to breath slowly. "no no no no no no". Carley said. She wipes Clementines mouth and gives her CPR. "Come on come on. 1, 2,3". carley said repeatedly. Suddenly Clementine lets out a huge Gasp and started breathing normally, Hershel walks in just in time with an Oxygen mask and puts it on Clementines Mouth as Carley was pumping it.

* * *

Rick and Carl were finshed dealing with the walkers and suddenlt sees two vehicles coming. they come into the prison and Daryl and Everybody gets out of the car. "Hows Sasha?" Tyresse said. "Hows Clementine?" Lee said. "I don't know I'm sorry". Rick said. All of them run into Cell Block A with the medicine and tools. Everyone checks on there loved ones. Lee runs to where Carley and Clementine are, he sees Clementine With an Oxygen Mask. "Don't worry sweet pea we got you some Medicine". Lee said. Lee gives Carley a Kiss and they sit right there with Clementine recovering. Bob and Hershel were preparing shots for everyone that were sick and might be sick. Hershel goes into Calebs cell and starts crying.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Everyone was recovering on what just happened last night everyone had there shots to make sure they don't get sick. Kenny and Michonne were piling the bodies with dead walkers in a truck. Carley and Lee were right by a car. "I'm going out for a run really quick, try to find more supplies, to put on the bus, sasha said were running low, I'll take Ben with me just in case, You stay put and Look after Clementine She probably misses the hell out of you". Carley said. "Okay Just be Careful". Lee said. Carley gives him a kiss and takes Ben and they drive off.

* * *

Carl goes to Clementines Cell as she was still heavily sleeping from the medication that she got. "High Clementine, You had me worried,". Carl had tears in his eyes. "First Sophia, than My mom, Then Duck, then Patrick, please don't". Carl said. Carl gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads out, Lee then walks in to check on Clementine not knowing what Carl did.

* * *

Daryl tells Hershel about Travis. "He made sure that these meds came with us safely.". Daryl said. "Im sorry to hear that he was a good kid". Hershel said. "Wheres Carol?" Daryl said. "Talk to Rick about her". Hershel said. hershel walks off and joins Michonne and Kenny to burn up the bodies.

* * *

Carl heads to the fields with Rick and they both pick some Green beans and they eat some.

* * *

In the distance you see two figures outside the prison staring.


	13. Chapter 14 Never Forgive, Never Forget

**Hello This is going to be Roger separate story as to what he's been doing for all these months after the prison attack, The Governor had his own story so I won't tell it, and I will try to fit Rogers story into The Governors story so that it would make sense as to how they would meet up,**

**(A half a year ago)**

after The Governors Massacre, Him and his team decided to camp out where they massacred the National Guard, At night time Shumpert and Martinez were in there tents Roger and The Governor were sitting near the fireplace in silence, A walker comes to the both of them and trips on the fireplace, Martinez Shoots it before it got any close, Roger and the Governor Just stayed there sitting down, Martinez goes back into his tent, Roger gets up and heads for his car, Roger Gives The Governor an Angry stare, The Governor gives one back, he knew that roger was leaving. Roger started The engine in his car and drove off, leaving the Governor to stay there by the fire.

* * *

In the break of dawn Roger makes it back to Woodbury and notices nobody was there anymore, he grabbed all the supplies he could find, takes his wife's head carefully out of the water tank and back into the bowling bag. he loads up his car and drives off. leaving WoodBury behind. **(This was Before The Governor burned the place down).**

* * *

**(Present time)**

Roger was sleeping in the back of his car, He goes outside to get a drink of water from a nearby creek and eats a can on chili beans. He checks his bowling ball bag with Tess's head in it, he drops the head onto the ground and looks at it still squirming, Roger was reminiscing on how beautiful and Loving she was before and after all this happened. He started to think about the people who took his wife and family away from him. he started to fill anger again. He takes his knife and stabbed The head. he knew finally it was time to let it go, she was gone and nothing was going to change that. He dug a small hole in the ground and put the head in the ground with a Flower on and in the grave in the heads mouth. He drives off.

* * *

Sometime later he comes across an abandoned barn with names. on it, most of them With the name Brian Heriot, He takes a Paint brush that he found in the barn and a closed paint can and started Painting: "TESS DIED, ELIZABETH DIED, and a Question Mark for his son. He then drives off. **(Can be Before or After the Governor saw the Barn).**


	14. Chapter 15 Never Forgive, Never Forgetp2

**Hello And Welcome back I am going to put two more short part of my story, that continues from my first story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Clementine was hiding in a public restroom standing on top of the toilet, She sees someone going through her backpack and stuff, she slowly and quietly gets off the toilet and peeks through the door only to have a gun pointed right her.**

******"THE WALKING DEAD RETURNS FEBURARY 9th"**

**Carley and Ben were going through some houses and found some supplies, as they were getting ready to go,They see smoke out in the distance, Carley has a shocked face and quickly gets into the car.**

**"THE WALKING DEAD RETURNS FEBURARY 9th"**

* * *

Roger was driving and driving.

* * *

A Fellow survivor with a red backpack was walking with a map in his hand. "Just 60 miles till I get there... Ain't shit". The guy said. He looks at a sign. "scratch that 64 miles... dammit". The guy said. He sees a car coming by. "I should hurry". The guy said. The car was getting closer. "Shit shit shit what should I do". The guy said. He ducks onto the ground in the tall grass. "The car stopped right by him. "That was smart, what you just did, but i still found you". Roger said. "Please just leave me alone". the guy said. "Do you need a lift?" Roger said. "Can you take me to Statesboro". The guy said. "I don't know that depends". Roger said. "Well can you at least take me about half my miles trip I would really appreciate it". The guy said. " Fine Hop in". Roger said. The guy gets into his car and they drive off. Roger drinks some water from a bottle. "you want some?" Roger said. "Sure" The guy said. He takes a drink. "So is your name Russel I see it on your backpack". Roger said. "Yeah, Whats your name?" Russell said. "Roger" Roger said. "So whats your story why are you alone?" Roger said. " I was with a group once a while back, there were seven of us, Our leaders name was Steve... he was a bad dude, never had nobody join seven was his lucky number if we came across other surviviors he would say... are we going to kill these folks or what? and then BAM he would just kill them... I couldn't live like that and then I snuck out with my stuff and never looked back." Russel said. "I kind of had the same deal". Roger said. He tells him his story but minuses out what he did for The Governor. "Man that dude must've been really cold". Russel said. "He was". Roger said. As they were talking he didn't notice the walker that was in the road. he crashes into it and crashes onto a tree. both of them try to recover. "Man are you okay?" Russel said. "I'm fine". Roger said Suddenly the car started to get surrounded by walkers. They both get out of the car and they both run in different directions. Roger was running into the forest as fast he can, after about a good half hour of running, he suddenly starts to attack the walkers that were near him with his gun and knife. as he was getting surrounded. Others started to shoot the walkers for him. One of the men started to get closer aiming his weapon at Roger. "Roger?" The guy said. "Martinez?" Roger said.


	15. Chapter 16 Never Forgive Never ForgetP3

**Hello, Enjoy**

**"**I'm surprised you made it this far". Martinez said. "same here... where Shumpbert?". Roger said. Martinez gave him a sad face. "He died, he couldn't take it anymore got himself bit and I had to put him down". Martinez said. "Sorry to Hear that... wheres Philip?" Roger said. Martinez remained silent. " I shouldn't ask I should know?" Roger said. "Do you know this guy?" One of the men said. "Yeah Mitch I do... He use to roll with me and a few others Months ago." Martinez said. Martinez gave Roger some food. "Where out here scouting, could use the help... want to come along can prove to everybody here that your not dead weight." Martinez said. "Fine... I'm going to need a gun". Roger said. Martinez gave him an assault rifle and they started to head out further into the forest. As they were looking they hear some faint screaming. "That sounds like a girl". Martinez said. They all run to the destination of the scream and see walkers near a huge ditch they take them out and Martinez peeks into the hole and he sees the Governor in it, holding a girl after killing four walkers. "Holy shit". Martinez said. "Cross my heart". The Governor says faintly.

**Up Next is the Last episode of the first half of season 4 The Mid season Finale is it's own sepreate story and my first story I wrote it is called "Too Far Gone and No Time Left" check it out after you are done reading season 4 I made sure that everything I wrote made sense all the way to this part. **


	16. Chapter 17 dead weight

**Enjoy**

Martinez helps the Girl and the Governor out of the pit, After some small talk Martinez tells him what he said to Roger. "No Dead Weight". and they take him, the girl and her family into the camp.

* * *

sometime later they were set up, the Governor was kind of displeased and wanted something better for his new family. He tell lily that him, Mitch, Pete, Martinez and Roger were going to go on a run.

* * *

After a while of searching they find decapitated body tied to a tree with a sign saying "Liar". "Man what do you think happened to him". Mitch said. "No idea, best to not think about". Martinez said. As they continue there search they find an empty cabin, while also coming across headless bodies with signs on them. They search threw the house and notice that its dark as they travel further in, they get attacked by walkers, they deal with them, Roger and the Governor both took out a walker in a Aggressive fashion, Roger stomped the hell out of one with his boot till there was nothing but brains. The sight of it reminded him of that incident with the national guard, he just shook it off.

* * *

Later that night they set a fireplace and rest while talking inside the cabin. "You know if it was just you in that pit, I would've left you there, but you had a girl with you so thats why... You... you changed don't know about you though Roger". Martinez said. "You just have to wait and see". Roger said. Mitch, and Pete walk in and they found some beer. Mitch tosses them all a can of beer and start talking about there past jobs. "What about you what did you do". The Governor said. "I was a Ice cream truck driver". Mitch said. They all laughed a little. " I was a coach for Little League". Roger said. "Really... little kid stuff". Mitch said. "Bite me Hypocrite". Roger said. They all laughed after that statement. "after that I upgraded my life and became a tank operator, for U.S. army, when everything went to shit I headed out and took my ride with me... end of the world don't mean shit when you got a tank". Mitch said. "I was army to, was at Fort Benning when it happened'. Pete said. " my brother Pete... is to loyal to balance". Mitch said. They all continue drinking.

* * *

(**(The next day in the afternoon)**

The Governor,Lily, Meghan, Roger, Martinez, and Tara were eating lunch while talking. after that they all clean up and go there sepreate ways.

* * *

Later on The Governor was with Martinez as he was golfing **(You know that scene).**

* * *

the next day The entire camp huddles up to talk about what happened to Martinez. Pete votes himself as temporary leader until the people decide to vote. Pete asks, Mitch, The governor and Roger to go with him to hunt. As they were hunting they spot a camp with ten people. they try to decide what to do. Pete refuses, while Mitch was saying to take the supplies Roger and The Governor stayed out of it. sometime later they managed to find only a few squirrels and some condensed milk, they return to where the camp was only to find it destroyed, and raided.

* * *

Later that night The Governor decides to take his family and leave, only to find out they couldn't go anywhere because the road is blocked with walkers in a sinkhole, so they go back

* * *

The Next Morning, The governor heads out of his trailer and heads for Petes trailer, He gets stopped by Roger. "Hey Brian or should I say Philip". Roger said. "What do you want"?. The Governor said agitated. "I Know it was you that killed Martinez... you may have fooled everybody else with your bullshit story but not me, I've been around you long enough to know... now I don't know what you have planned quite frankly I don't care but I want to be a part of it". roger said. The Governor was a bit surprised to hear him say that. " It will just be like before you can call the shots, but I get second in command, you know me well enough that you can trust me so do we have a deal?" Roger said. The Governor gave him a stare. Roger gave one to him back. "Deal". The Governor said. "Lets shake on it". Roger said. The Governor was hesitate to shake his hand but he did. "So what do you want me to do". Roger said.

* * *

Roger goes to Petes trailer and knocks on his door, Pete opens it. "Brian told me to come talk to you." Roger said. "About Mitch... fine come on in". Pete said. he lets him in and Roger closes the door behind him. as Pete had his back turned, Roger grabs a hold of his head covering his mouth and stabs him in the back. He then chokes him to death. Roger signals the Governor and they both dispose of the body.

* * *

The Governor goes to Mitches trailer and has a gun pointed at him. The Governor goes in and talks to Mitch. After telling him about Pete and how he's taking charge, Mitch ask what there going to tell the camp about Pete. "we'll tell them he died on a supply run, saving our asses". The Governor said. "You really think there going to believe that"? Mitch said. "People believe what they want to believe... everybody loves a hero." The Governor said

* * *

Roger was by the pond on the pier with Petes body. He had Petes legs chained on a rock. he dumps it into the pond as The Governor told him.

* * *

Later that day, The Governor, Roger, and Mitch plan on what to do try to fortify the camp as best they can, but after a while Meghan gets caught by a walker but The Governor kills it just in time. The Governor goes to the pond to see Pete as a walker underwater.

* * *

The Governor and Roger both take a drive and they make it to the prison, while in the forest they see Rick and Carl in the fields, they both take out their guns and go in farther, as they search they see Michonne, Kenny and Hershel getting rid of some Walkers. They both aim there guns at them.


End file.
